The Murder Mystery
by Darklight200
Summary: When Teemo is murdered, twelve champions become the suspects to the crime. Who killed Teemo? Will the killer strike again? And will Kayle be able to solve the case on her own, or will she need help? Written from different perspectives, join the League champions as they struggle to solve the case of Teemo's Murder!
1. The Introduction

Runeterra's Murder Mystery

_"Dear Champion,_

_ It is with great sadness that we announce the death of one of the League's most iconic champions: Teemo. If you are receiving this message, you have been identified as being one of the last individuals to interact with Teemo. You are asked to come to the Old Chrysanthemum Mansion in Piltover to discuss this unfortunate tragedy. Enclosed, you will find a map, a packing list, and an outline of the case. Once everyone has arrived, you will be greeted by one of the Tribunal's representatives, who will further help try to solve the case. Please note that failure to arrive at the Mansion will result in your expulsion from the League, as well as initiating an order for your arrest. You have 48 hours. Be there._

_ Thank you for your cooperation,_

_ The Tribunal"_

_Twelve League Champions received this letter:_

LeBlanc, the Queen of Deception and Trickery

Vi, the "Bad Cop"

Darius, the Blood-fueled Killer

Elise, the Eight-Legged Enigma

Lulu, the Whimsical Woodland Witch

Jayce, the Gentlemanly Stud

Fiora, the French Femme Fatale

Lux(anna), the Bubbly Ball of Light

Kha'Zix, the Predatory Praying Mantis... Thing...

Cassiopeia, the Serpentine Sorceress

Thresh, the Spooky Soul-Stealer

Nasus, the Noble Canine Warrior

* * *

On the outside, the Old Chrysanthemum Mansion looked massive. Built out of cobblestone and marble in the early 1500s, the Mansion was built by a rich Piltoverian entrepreneur who enjoyed hosting many parties for that era's Champions. They called him _The Crate Ratsby_, due to the fact that most of his fortune came from his investments in a company that shipped crates solely on rat power. When he died, his name was changed to _The Late Ratsby_, and a statue made out of solid emerald was erected in the Hedge Maze dedicated to his legacy.

One by one, Champions started to show up at the mansion. By the end of the first night, all but two of the requested champions had shown up. Elise and Nasus had both come on the last night, one claiming that the distance was very far, while the other had to finish off a previous engagement. For these two nights of arrivals, the Champions greeted each other awkwardly, and noticing that there were no representatives from the Tribunal, began to explore the Mansion. There were many rooms, all sharing a sort of white marble structural theme. Each room had marble flooring and at least one white column that ran from the floor to the ceiling. While many of these rooms including the bedrooms, the lounge and the kitchen/dining hall were themed together, there was one room in particular that did not fit with the others. This room was decorated in shades of blue, with blue rubber-like flooring and a medium sized pool in the middle of the room. On the far end of the room, a massive tank held exotic and colourful fish which swam in clusters to and fro lazily in the water. This room instantly became a favourite for the Champions, and by the end of the second night, many of the dozen champions had lounged in its pool at least once.

When the third day began, an odd bugle-like sound blared throughout the Mansion, waking up every champion from their slumber. The Champions soon began to search for the source of this sound. Suddenly the bugle noise blasted out once more, and a red flash of light was emitted from the dining hall. It was there that the Champions found Kayle, the Judicator floating above the floor, her white, feathery wings making just the smallest of sounds.

"Champions! As you are all aware, one of the League's most recognized Champions, Teemo, has been killed. Permanently. This is a very serious matter, and the Tribunal has decided to jump on this case immediately, with yours truly in charge. You twelve have been summoned here as you were the last few people to have interacted with Teemo before his untimely death. To begin, everyone please be seated as I go over your files." Kayle held out her palm in front of her, concentrating hard on the centre. Almost instantly, a red flash delivered many papers into the Judicator's hand. "Let's begin, shall we?" She began to organize the papers, shifting their order multiple times before arriving at a decision. "Ms. LeBlanc. You and Teemo were on the same team in a Platinum ranked match, correct?"

The scantily-clad woman nodded her head. "Yes dearie. I was the mid laner for that match. Teemo had decided to go top lane and immediately got crushed. We had faith, but the match was lost. Teemo had tried his hardest though."

"And none of your teammates were acting abusive towards Teemo?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But when you're paying attention to your opponent, your opposing jungler and your own doppelganger, there simply isn't any time to notice."

"Thank you." She pushed LeBlanc's paper aside and turned towards the monstrous, purple bug sitting to her left. "Mr. Kha'Zix. You were Teemo's jungler that match?"

"Correct, humanoid. We did lose the match, and it didn't seem like he was adapting to his opponent's strategies. He was bugging me out. I don't like intentional feeders unless someone's getting eaten, and Teemo was certainly feeding. But not feeding Kha'Zix..." The bug's elongated claws drooped sadly.

"Strange, thank you. Darius, you're next. I understand that you and Teemo had a conflict about a week ago?"

"Not this again." The Noxian dug his face into his palm. "Alright, so I was out bounty hunting when that little badger's mushrooms exploded in my face. The poisonous smog was blinding, and I lost the kill. That cretin laughed and began to hop away, so I threw my axe at him. I don't LIKE my kills getting away from me."

"To be clear, your axe missed him?"

"Of course it did! I didn't kill the twerp!" Darius had become quite annoyed with this line of questioning, which Kayle took note of.

"Thank you. Fiora, you were bottom lane for Teemo's team, yes?"

"Oui."

"And how was his behavior?"

"It was very toxic. 'E did not like to listen to zee team's pinging, and 'e died many times."

"Did this anger you?"

"But of course! Nobody likes to lose a game because of a silly little feeder! Zere is no honor in such a match!"

"Thank you." Kayle had gotten through only a third of her papers, but from her understanding, it seemed as though Teemo had done quite a few things to upset the other Champions. She eyed the remaining Champions carefully in hopes of picking on someone that may be a little nicer. Her eyes rested on the small yordle with flowing locks of purple. "Lulu, would you mind telling us how Teemo's behavior in the match was? You were the opposing support."

"Why, yes! Um... So Teemo was one of my bestest friends in the entire world! But, he was off his game! I bought all these pink-eye-things-that-kind-of-look-like-candy-but-I-think-they're-called-wards so my team could disable his Mushrooms, but there weren't any on the map! I don't even know if he was trying, but I would have loved to see the Mushrooms explode. I like the color purple! Purple poison, yup!"

Kayle smiled at the peppy woman. "Thanks Lulu. Let's move on to Elise."

"Excellent. I'm already going to tell you that I was the opposing jungler. I noticed the poor, delusional Teemo's bad strategy in top lane. Yes, I took advantage of his bad play style. I camped that lane and got Jayce here fed ten kills easily. Was I proud? Absolutely." The spider woman let out a strange laugh. "A victory is a victory!" Elise's hand balled into a fist at the end of her sentence, while the limbs protruding from her back began twitching.

Kayle, not wanting to encourage the Shadow Isle worshipper's strange behavior any further, thanked her for her little opening statement and flipped through the files again. The remaining six files she had all repeated the same thing. Teemo had done something to piss them off, whether it be the 9 others in the same match as Teemo where he fed the entire enemy team and gave up 24 kills, or the Noxians like Cassiopeia and Darius who were interrupted and harassed by the small Champion in their daily lives. Any of these champions could have had a reason to see Teemo permanently deleted from the League of Legends roster, but which one of them could it be? Kayle wiped her brow. "This isn't easy. No wonder the Tribunal gave me this case." She thought for a few more moments, while the other Champions awaited their next instruction. When she looked down the table, she noticed that, in fact, each of the Champions were staring at her, making her feel quite uneasy. "G-Go. You're dismissed for now. Just be careful... I will, um... Check up on you guys later. I need to think about this case for awhile. If I need to interview the rest of you, you will be called from the loudspeakers which are located throughout the Mansion. I'm going to say this rule one more time: You are forbidden from leaving this Mansion until the investigation is over. Consider this a lockdown or quarantine or whatever you want to call it to make it easier for you. Either way, you will be stuck in here. Period. Now head out." Kayle flapped her wings, forcing many of the Champions to stand up and back out of the room. Kayle sighed, knowing that this case was going to be very difficult to solve, especially with twelve different personalities clashing and collaborating. Nervously, she flashed out of the room, disappearing from the dining hall.

* * *

**Jayce**

"Why didn't she interview me? Did I do somethin' wrong?" I walked out into the lounge room, where Lulu and Fiora were sitting on a pair of red velvet chairs, chatting. "Hey ladies." I took a third velvet chair, blue in color, and pulled it up next to Lulu.

"Bonjour Jayce. Such a strange case, no?" Fiora asked me, her fingers idly drawing random shapes at her hip.

"Yeah, you know, I don't really get what's happening. Teemo's dead, and one of us is the killer? I know if Caitlyn was on the case, she'd have already found out whodunit." Caitlyn was smart. She knew exactly what everyone was thinking at all times. She could smell a false alibi from a mile away, and would punish you for it. Trust me. One time, I told her I was grocery shopping, when I had actually gone out on a date. Man, she did NOT like that. She handcuffed me to my kitchen table and left me there for four hours. That wasn't a fun time. I had to admit, I did like the attention she gave me though. Anyway, I digress. "The point is, I don't know if I feel safe with Kayle on the case. Did you see how nervous she was? Sheesh."

Lulu nodded, her large hat bouncing on her head. "I did. But I think it's just the jitters! She's the best that the Tribunal can offer, yup! Jayce, you shouldn't worry too much. And if you're unhappy, try looking at this from a different perspective." Suddenly, the yordle performed a handstand and looked up at me. "See? You should try it sometime!" She began to giggle, much to Fiora's discomfort.

"Thanks, I just might do that." I offered Lulu my own warm smile, which she was happy to accept.

"So, Jayce. I hear you and Caitlyn are having a bit of ze romance, yes?"

I blushed. "What?" Did she say that about us? I mean, it'd be great, but... I'm only flirting with her, I swear!"

Both Fiora and Lulu burst out in laughter. "I am only kidding, Jayce. But she does seem to have zee hots for you." Fiora played with the red portion of her hair.

"Does she?" I raised my eyebrow, quite interested. Unfortunately, I really believed Fiora, and I could feel myself start to feel awkward again. Dang it, I knew my cheeks were still somewhat red, but I couldn't hide it at this point. It would be great if Caitlyn felt that way about me. I mean, obviously I was flirting with her, but she's also someone I wouldn't mind spendin' a lot of time with, so she's not exactly someone I'd want to have a fling with. I wouldn't just show her my acceleration gate if you know what I mean.

"Absolutely. Who wouldn't?"

"Huh?" I didn't understand, partially due to her accent, and partially due to me (embarrassingly) still thinking about a possible relationship with Piltover's Finest.

"You are a_hunk_ of _strong_ cheddar cheese, with a _big baguette_ on ze side, n'est ce pas?" Fiora raised her eyebrow suggestively, and I immediately looked down at my feet.

"I, um. Yes? Maybe?" Was she purposely trying to make that sound as inappropriate as I thought it did, or...? "If you mean if ladies love me... Then yeah I guess?"

"I'm sure we do." Fiora smirked mischievously.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder and a small squeal came from just above my head. I swiveled my head to see Lux, changed into a bright yellow sundress, which she never wears on the Fields of Justice. "Quite the interesting getup you have there, Luxanna."

"You can call me Lux." She smiled, oddly a lot more inviting than I had anticipated. "Do you like it? I wove it myself last summer."

"I think it's... Well, it's definitely bright. Right Fiora? Fiora?" I turned around and noticed the absence of not only Fiora, but Lulu as well. Dang it. They abandoned me. I guess I didn't blame them. I had a bit of a problem with Luxanna. Y'see, she has a crush on me, and I don't really blame her, I mean, I flirt with other girls and I'd like to think of myself as attractive, but she got the wrong message somewhere along the line. I had never flirted with her, nor am I interested in her, but for some reason, she feels as though I'm hers. I'd like to tell her that I really want her to leave me alone, but that'd be kinda rude. I don't really have the heart to tell her that she has no chance with me. Unfortunately, she keeps pushing and pushing, and I just can't really handle all of the attention from her.

"Come on Jayce. Don't I look pretty?" She batted her eyes at me, bending the light around them to make them sparkle.

"Don't try that light bending thing again Luxanna. I told you I'm not interested." Did I let her down light enough? I began to passively play with my hands, picking at my palms, trying to not pay her any attention.

This time, she got right up in my face and smiled. "What light thing? Jayce, don't you find me beautiful?"

"Bitch, don't be sssstealing my linessss!" A distant snake voice yelled from the next room over.

"Sorry!" Luxanna hollered back. "Well?"

"Listen, I'm not really sure about all thi-" A bell rang, cutting me off mid-sentence. Thank gosh. Saved by the bell. I sat quietly, listening to the announcement that had come on the loudspeakers.

_**"Champions. There has been a mishap in the Greenhouse. Please go there immediately. You may locate it from the green doors at the back of the dining hall."**_

I raised my eyebrows. A mishap? That's definitely not good. And to have it happen on the first day that all twelve of us were together? Things weren't looking good for this case, and I quickly began to think of Caitlyn and her Super Sleuthing. Shaking my head, trying to clear those thoughts out of my mind, I ran to the Greenhouse with the rest of the Champions.


	2. The Spider's Silence

Author's Note: 

_Thank you for your interest in reading this story! As quickly as the Champions were introduced, they must be removed. Writing (and reading) these types of stories are both engaging and heartbreaking if the character you liked the most is eliminated from the story. Fortunately for me, this hasn't happened yet. But moving forward, keep in mind that (besides Teemo), characters will have to die. If you cannot accept the possibility of your favourite character dying, please don't read further, and do not feel upset about not being able to finish the story. For those brave enough to continue, I commend you. _

_As always, I appreciate the reviews and the private messages some of you have sent me. Please continue to do so! Especially if you like or extremely dislike something that happened in the story, feedback is always necessary to improve on a story. While I won't reveal who the killer is, nor will I change the story's outcome based on people's thoughts, I do appreciate hearing who your favourite Champions in this story are as well as your thoughts on who the killer actually is. This helps me notice good and bad characterization, which is ever so important to me. So without further ado, here's chapter two for you. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

LeBlanc

The Greenhouse was full of these marvelous plants from around Runeterra. Among the reds, oranges and greens of the plant life, my eye caught two delightful black roses that had grown around each other in a twisting formation. They were beautiful. I should think about taking one when nobody's looking; they won't notice a measly flower's disappearance. After looking at the roses for quite some time, I focused back on why we had been summoned (quite suddenly might I tell you). As it turns out, some fool had gotten their head stuck in one of the massive venus fly traps on the far side of the Greenhouse. From the looks of the body, I could guess it was Elise's. Eight limbs jetted out from different spots in the venus fly trap's mouth, all of them black and rubbery, like a spider's. It was a pretty ugly scene, with her outfit probably contributing the most to the ugly factor. That woman didn't have any fashion sense, so I guess that serves her right. Satisfied with Elise's death, I crept to the back of the group (towards the side with the black roses) and listened to the voice on the loudspeakers.

_ "The killer has struck again. Unfortunately, Elise was the victim this time. It seems as though Elise "fell" into the Venus fly trap's vicinity. There is reason to believe that the killer caused this and fed her to the plant. Champions, please search the scene for any clues that may help us solve the case. We will check back in 5 minutes while we take care of things here." _The loudspeakers buzzed softly before clicking silent.

"Fellow Champions." A loud, noble voice rose up from the quiet chatter of the other Champions. I recognized the voice as Nasus' and listened carefully. "It is with great sadness that we lose another fellow Champion. I ask that you only praise Elise and her death. All good things must come to an end, and death is simply the circle of life. Elise's death should be overshadowed by her accomplishments and her positive contributions to the League. Finally, remind yourself that you could have been in her place, and only when you have successfully thought about being in her place will you be able to appreciate your own life. Thank you Champions. That is all I had to say."

A few of the remaining Champions clapped or said "amen". Personally, I thought it was a great speech, but maybe a little unnecessary. There was a bit too much verbal flashiness, not enough razzle dazzle in his actions. Nevertheless, Champions appreciated the speech and continued to look for clues at the scene of the crime, trying their best to respect the dead body. I searched near the back of the Venus fly trap, being careful not to touch the protruding spider limbs. I searched for a good two minutes before wanting to give up. I really didn't care that she had died, and I doubted there was going to be any sort of clue here. Suddenly, my heel tapped something spherical. I bent down and spotted a red sphere. It kind of looked like a spider eye. Could it have been Elise's? I nudged the Chain Warden who was lingering near me and pointed to the eye. "A clue perhaps?"

Thresh's head tilted to one side. "Yess...Perrhaps..." He picked it up and spun it through his fingers. "Everyoneee... Is thiss a cluee?" His voice hung in the air, as if he was calling out to certain people.

Lux waltzed over and inspected the object. I rolled my eyes as she made "hmm" sounds, pretending to think. Why did I say pretending? Because she can't think. She's not very smart and many League Champions dislike her. After a few seconds, the ditz spoke up. "I'm pretty sure this is a spider eye. Elise is a spider right? So this is probably her eye." She blinked twice before glancing back at the eye. "Ew!" She tossed the eye back on the ground.

"Eye!? Food?" Kha'Zix's head perked up. "MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!" The purple bug leapt towards the eye with great speed. I threw out my golden chain to slow him down, but before it could snap him to the floor, Jayce grabbed the bug's claw and held Kha'Zix close to his own body, blocking him from getting to the eye.

"Relax, buddy." Jayce said, his voice soothing and persuasive. "We'll get you food soon. That's a clue though. You can't be eating that, alright?" The bug looked confused. His killer instincts wanted that eye for food, but Jayce had simply talked him out of it. That Jayce. He's an impressive charmer. While I'll admit that he is fairly good-looking, and he has a certain _je ne sais quoi_ that makes many people like him or love him, he didn't have that effect on me. He knows not to try to charm me. That's my job after all. I lure you in, do some hocus pocus, and whoops, there goes your wallet! A pretty boy's not going to charm this trickster, I can tell you that.

Once the rest of the area had been searched, the voice on the loudspeaker (this time Kayle's) instructed us to leave the vicinity so they could extract the dead spider and preserve the eye. I slowly sashayed into the lounge, noticing Lulu and Nasus chatting about Elise. Instinctively I slowed my pulse and began to go invisible. I crept up behind the red velvet chair that Nasus was sitting in and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Who do you think it could be?" Lulu asked, with the curiosity of a 5-year-old.

"I'm worried that it might be Cassiopeia or that LeBlanc woman." Me? That ignorant son of a- I clamped a hand over my mouth before I began to yell at him. Let's hear his thought process. I sat on my staff, floating in the air.

"Those two seem to be a little tricky, and it's hard to keep tabs on them. They can both get in and out of areas without anyone surviving long enough to report anything on them. One of them could be here listening to our conversation." How ironic.

"You never know. It might be that Kha'Zix fellow. He's purple, and I like that." She paused to have a giggle break. "But he scares me. He's always hungry. And Lulu isn't a tasty treat, I can tell you that! Hmph!"

"Do not worry Lulu. I will make sure that he does not eat you. You have my word." _You have my word, blah blah_. Oh please Nasus. Stop acting so high and mighty! Nobody cares. It took all my energy not to pop out and slap him in his snout. Knowing that I needed a break to calm down, I floated out of the lounge, towards the bedrooms.

* * *

Jayce

"Ha!" I threw out my left fist towards my opponent, narrowly missing their cheek.

"Hyah!" My opponent clipped my shoulder, and I tottered backwards, steadying myself at the last second.

"Alright, Vi. I think that's enough for today." I tossed my boxing gloves onto the gym floor and gave Vi a fist bump. She threw her blue boxing gloves onto the floor as well and hulked off to who knows where. When we both found out that we got the letter, we figured that, since we were going to be spending some time in the same location with each other, we'd practice our boxing. Yeah, I know that boxing isn't the most gentlemanly of sports, but Vi is Vi. She loves fighting and using her fists. We would constantly have little practice spars at this underground gym at the corner of Nashor Road and Peacemaker Place. Sure she acts like she doesn't like me on the Fields of Justice, but in actuality, she's just trying to toughen me up. She understands that I'm a ladies' man, but her idea is this: I'm from Piltover, so is she. I like Caitlyn, she spends a lot of time working with Caitlyn. Caitlyn and Vi act very tough, I tend to act gentlemanly. Therefore, if you're still followin' me here, she thinks that I should be a little tougher just in case I succeed with Caitlyn. I respected that about Vi. She taunts me and jabs me in order for me to develop as a person, and possibly develop a relationship with Caitlyn. Once I had placed my boxing gloves into one of the shelving units on the side of the makeshift boxing ring, I went straight to the bedrooms to take a shower and change. While walking through the halls of the Mansion, I noticed all the cameras and loudspeaker outputs that had been slightly hidden. I knew they were watching us and trying to keep contact with us, but I didn't realize just how many of each there were. "They're just for our safety" I thought, opening the door to my room. My theory quickly changed as I noticed that there were two cameras in my bedroom and bathroom. Why were those needed? Surely they didn't suspect me as the killer? And were those things on while I was doing my business? Paranoid, I tried my best to cover myself as I took a shower. As I was about to get out, I flung soap at the camera positioned above the sink, a little of it getting stuck on the lens.

_"Jayce. Stop that!"_

What? Startled, I slipped in the tub and fell. Did the voice on the loudspeaker see what had just happened? "Sorry!" I called out, unsure of who I was speaking to and whether or not they could even hear my reply. I lifted myself out of the tub and quickly wrapped a towel around my waist. Changing as fast as I could, I tried not to make vision contact with the camera in the bedroom. Almost as soon as I was done changing, I felt the temperature rise in the room. I felt that feeling before. "LeBlanc. Don't stay invisible. I know you're in here."

Silence. Finally, a figure formed in front of my door, floating casually on a staff. "My my, I'm impressed. How did you know it was _little ol' moi_ creeping around?"

"Temperature rises in the room. Were you there the whole time?"

"I only came in when you put your shirt on. Relax. You seem somewhat tense." The witch delicately hopped off her staff and sat on my bed. "Why did the voice tell you to stop?"

"So everyone heard that." She nodded her head. "Well, if I tell you, will you just go out and tell someone else?"

"Of course not dearie, I'm not that type of person am I?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No... I suppose not. Well, I can offer you the Black Rose honor if that means anything. You can trust me, I promise." Her voice sounded cunning and sneaky, but that was normal for her. I chewed my lip, wondering if I should tell her my suspicions.

Against my better judgment, I told her. "I flicked soap at a camera in my bathroom."

At this, the jewel on her staff began to animate and spin slowly on her staff. "Cameras in the bathroom?"

"They're everywhere. I was starting to think that maybe they weren't installed just for our safety."

She put a finger to her lips. At first, I didn't understand what she was doing, but suddenly my head pulsed. _"You don't think they're spying on us, to learn where we are at all times, do you?"_

I nodded, unsure of how to respond with a mental "yes".

She pondered this for a few moments. "I see." After a few more seconds, another mental message was delivered. _"I guess I'm not going to tell anyone after all. This is... Interesting. I will leave you for now. I'm sure that our little chat will look suspicious if it lasts longer. So I will bid you au revoir!" _She turned and strutted towards the door, and when she took one step out, turned and said: "That's a good look for you by the way. Very fashionably rugged." She winked and stepped out of view. That woman never ceases to confuse me. Unsure of my next action, I left my room in search of a group of Champions, keeping note of the different cameras around the Mansion.

* * *

Jayce

When I arrived at the lounge, both Cassiopeia and Fiora were having a heated discussion about whether snakes or a red stripe in your hair was more fierce of a hairstyle. When they noticed me, Cassiopeia's eyebrows raised while Fiora smirked. "Something wrong ladies?"

"No actually." The snake woman hissed. "Impresssssive. I didn't know you wore sssomething like thissss."

"I'm not all suits and lab outfits y'know..." I rubbed my head sheepishly.

"J'adore!" Fiora said, looking me up and down. "I like zis informal look of yours Jayce. Why do you not do this on the Fields of Justice?"

"Garen's the only one that's allowed to be rugged now. League's orders. I gotta be all classy or tech-y, not that I'm not ok with that." My look that they were referring to was just my ordinary non-spectacular Jayce outfit. I was wearing a simple brown tank top that had a spot of dried oil on the front left side of it, and some dark blue jeans, held up by my belt with the J buckle on the front. It wasn't anything spectacular, but I guess the other Champions didn't know I had a non-fancy wardrobe too? "Thanks for the compliments though. Appreciate it." For a few minutes, I worried that Lux may pop up at any second and cling to me and my "new look", but she never showed up.

"Very interesting events today, no?" Fiora tried to bring me into their conversation with a fresh topic. I winked at her in thanks.

"Yessss... I didn't expect Elissseee to have gotten killed so fassst..." An expression of concern was plastered on Cassiopeia's visage. "Oh well... That'ssss one lessss sussspect..." Her sentence trailed off into silence.

It was interesting how calm people were. For being in a Mansion with a serial killer who isn't afraid to strike, many of these Champions were so calm. Didn't they fear for their lives? Unfortunately, I didn't get to worry about this for too long, because the loudspeakers fired up again.

"_Champions. This is Morgana. Kayle couldn't contact you herself, so I'm delivering this message. Our team has found a message in Elise's hand, which was deep inside the venus fly trap. It is, in fact, from the killer. It reads:_

_It's time for a little rhyme._

_The poor spider had no time._

_She had no life left on her meter,_

_So I had to feed her-_

_To the plant who likes to eat._

_Kayle, don't you admit defeat!_

_I know you're trying to solve the case,_

_But please hurry, you're in a race!_

_I will kill the others one by one._

_Until there's no one left; Oh won't that be fun!_

_They will all die at your hands._

_Their hourglasses are ticking, losing their sands!_

_I'd best hurry up if I were you._

_How many more can you afford to lose?_

_One? Maybe two?_

_Champions, please beware. Kayle is distraught and has locked herself away. We can't get to her. In the meantime, try to stay in groups, or at least pairs. We will get back to you as soon as we can, which probably won't be until Kayle comes out of her concentration chamber. We're sorry, but please hang in there. This case will be solved soon enough. I promise."_

* * *

LeBlanc, the Queen of Deception and Trickery

Vi, the "Bad Cop"

Darius, the Blood-fueled Killer

**(DEAD) Elise, the Eight-Legged Enigma (DEAD)**

Lulu, the Whimsical Woodland Witch

Jayce, the Gentlemanly Stud

Fiora, the French Femme Fatale

Lux(anna), the Bubbly Ball of Light

Kha'Zix, the Predatory Praying Mantis... Thing...

Cassiopeia, the Serpentine Sorceress

Thresh, the Spooky Soul-Stealer

Nasus, the Noble Canine Warrior


End file.
